


If I can't be your best friend, can I be your lover?

by Kitsumu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Boys Kissing, Child Neglect, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, I'm not creative enough for these tags RIP, KaiShin Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Pre-Relationship, al though you have to squint for it, just mentions of it, there's barely any, they end up in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsumu/pseuds/Kitsumu
Summary: Shinichi's day was already going bad, his new visitor was not helping.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	If I can't be your best friend, can I be your lover?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllAboardTheSSDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboardTheSSDerp/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this Nico, I swear I almost died getting this ready TwT

He wasn’t a man of self-pity. However, he knew that if anyone else saw him in his current state, that would be the first thing they feel.

Certainly pitiful. Grieving was another sentiment he didn’t quite often feel, but he couldn’t help feeling a little sad for himself. Despite the jolly atmosphere this time of year was supposed to project, he wasn’t quite feeling it. Grumpy was all he ever felt, watching others have what he desperately wanted. Even now, sitting crossed legged with a mug of marshmallow-filled hot chocolate (just because he didn’t look like he did, didn’t mean he didn’t like sweets, he just didn’t like eating them often, maintaining his weight was hard enough) in front of the cozy lit fireplace. A thin blanket around his shoulders and his favorite book in hand, he still managed to feel grumpy and… out of place.

His previous house made him even more moody, it being so big made him feel even more lonely. That said, he moved to smaller neighborhood (he did miss his previous neighbor though, the friendly professor had been his neighbor for years, he was practically a family member if not a close family friend). He’d been living there for about almost a year, and it’s been good so far. Although he had to admit that he’d had some altercations with neighbors, to which it mostly ended with the neighbor going to jail for whatever reason (assault, attempted murder, even homicide. But that’s a story for another time). In summary, his neighbors never lasted long enough for him to make acquaintances and somehow always ended up with a criminal record.

He took a sip of his hot-chocolate, thumbing the page he was reading. Pondering whether he should get up and do something else that will do a better job at distracting him from his thoughts or if he should just give up and go to sleep (it was late at night, and the freezing temperatures outside didn’t seem welcoming). Now that he thought about it, he should probably put together a little gift for his new neighbor.

His new neighbor was supposed to come tomorrow morning. He took the last sip pf his hot chocolate, slowly chewing on the soaked marshmallows. He set the mug down to get a better grip around the blanket. He turned the page of his book and kept reading, although you couldn’t really call it “reading” as he was more lost in his thoughts than anything else. Tired, he set the book down and set to work. He eyed the clock for a couple of seconds. 9:26 pm. He spent about 3 hours doing nothing but relaxing. Time to get things done.

He paced towards the kitchen and took out the small basket he bought previously that day. He settled the basket on the counter and set to work on the arrangement. He thought about doing a simple fruit basket, as it was cheaper (no he wasn’t going to leach off his parent’s money for one food basket) and the easiest to do. He didn’t buy many fruits that day, so he couldn’t do anything fancy or fill the basket. He just needed to do something easy and fast… easy and…fast.

He was stuck.

He didn’t have a single creative bone in his body. He could never get creative, not eve while dressing up, he’s always dressed up in the same navy blue suit and green tie with his white undershirt ever since he was 16. How was he supposed to arrange this one fruit basket?

Well, the only thing he got left is follow his instincts and hope for the best.

* * *

Birds were chirping outside his window. He groaned and moved to his side, as the alarm started shrieking on his nightstand. It was about 7:30 am and he had work to do. He really didn’t want to get up, he spent all night doing that damn basket only for it to turn out mediocre. He really wasn’t having a good day.

He gripped the blankets on top of him and pulled them away from his body. He sat up on his bed with a hand rubbing his face. Mouth clamped shut, to tired to even move his jaw from it’s current place. He stood up with the help of his arms on the bed side, as he made his way to the bathroom. And only then did he unclamp his jaw from it’s previous position.

As he made his way downstairs to his sad and barely furnished kitchen, a knock was heard on his front door. It was a light knock, but it was demanding. He wondered who would be knocking on his door at 8:15 in the morning. It didn’t harm to check, unless it was that serial murderer going around killing people in the name of the “circus”… while dressed as an acrobat might he add, which ok, it was unusual as most people would have picked a clown instead of an acrobat but who was he to judge a serial killer’s sense of fashion?

When he opened the door he was encountered with…

“Kuroba?” wasn’t he supposed to be living in New Jersey? What was he doing here, at this early on in the day no less.

“that’s me!” his counterpart exclaimed in glee, a grin taking over half of his face. He then proceeded to make his way into his ‘humble’ abode. Even if there was no previous indication to do so from Shinichi.

They had met on his college years, they’d been good friends back then. It was only after finishing college that they were separated. He guessed it was only to be expected, the man was a performer, of course he’d want to travel.

From what he’s gathered, he has gained quite a lot of fame these past few years. He’s really happy for him, even if he was little betrayed by the fact that he left without saying anything to him. To be fair he was in the middle of a very big investigation and had no time to have a long conversation with Kuroba when he moved. That case had been taxing, and even more when he found out his friend had left.

“honestly Kudo, your place is so sad I almost mistook it for a cemetery.” He said while gallivanting off to the kitchen.

“your input is very appreciated Kuroba, however much not needed.” He replied in kind, though a bit more dryly then he had intended.

“do you ever decorate this place? You don’t even have hot chocolate!” He said as if it was preposterous to not have any chocolate, completely ignoring his own comment.

“I don’t have time to, and there is no hot chocolate because I drank the last packet yesterday” to then be looked bewildered.

“you mean you don’t survive solely on coffee?” He said in a way one would say, ‘so your boyfriend lives in England’ disbelieving and pitiful.

“just because I love coffee, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a cup of hot chocolate once in a while.” He didn’t quite understand what was so hard to grasp on the subject, and why it was so unbelievable that he likes hot chocolate. Even though he didn’t drink it often because he’d get fat even smelling it.

Kuroba did not look convince whatsoever, not like he cared if he didn’t believe him. It did tick him off however.

“don’t you have any sort of decorative objects around here?” it was a random question but he answered anyway.

“I do have some Christmas decoration on my closet, my friend bought them for me last Christmas but I didn’t use them. I’ve had no time, and it’s too tedious”

“well how about I help you then?” Kuroba cheered.

“hold on, I’m still confused about why you decided to drop by. Weren’t you living in New Jersey?”

“well yeah but I wanted to give my best friend a visit” he looked kind of sad… scratch that, his face twisted in something that looked more like melancholy.

“we’re best friends?”

“Of course we are! Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Perhaps because I don’t remember ever considering to be best friends with you, we haven’t seen each other in four years.” which was a logical (and crude) conclusion. That didn’t save him from the guilt and self-consciousness punching him in the gut at Kuroba’s saddened and betrayed reaction.

He was rewarded however, as Kuroba soon started beaming. His face twisted in determination, which honestly gave him goosebumps.

Nothing good could come out of this.

“Then how about I become your best friend?” He said, as if it was the best idea he has ever come up with. It didn’t need to be said that it was very telling.

“And how do you plan on achieving that?” Hattori was going to be pissed. He was going to wake up to a blood bath.

“Some bonding time is in order.” He grinned broadly.

He didn’t even have time to think before Kuroba was running off to his room. He followed closely behind to make sure nothing is broken or lost.

He quickly opened his closet doors.

“Help me carry these boxes to the living room.” Kuroba said while shoving a medium box with what he could only make out as miscellaneous Christmas decorations, like mistletoes (why did he have mistletoes?), socks, elves, etc...

Another box was added to the pile with tree ornaments inside and a star. 

“And where do you think we’re going to get a Christmas tree for the ornaments?” He asked bewildered.

“Don’t worry there’s one here.”

“What-“ he didn’t have time to finish the thought as Kuroba was pulling out a tall box. Where did he even get a fake Christmas(? tree from?

They somehow made it to the living room with further incident. They laid the boxes down near the sofa. 

“Help me assemble the tree so we can decorate it,” and they did. He’s never had this much fun decorating before, not like he decorates often. The last time he decorated his house was when he was 14. It was refreshing. 

It was time to put on the star on, the only problem was that neither of them were tall enough to put it on. He offered that one of them stand on a chair one put it on but Kaito argued that it wouldn’t have sufficed (it totally would have).

That was when Kaito crouched down his back facing him with his arms pulled back. He knew what he wanted to do, but there was no way he was going along with that.

“Absolutely not.” He started with finality.

“C’mon Kudo, I promise I won’t let you fall” every word said was dripping with mischief.

“No.” 

“Please?”

That should not have swayed _the_ Kudo Shinichi. But it did unfortunately.

“I swear if I fall I am kicking you out of my apartment.” He got in place as Kaito lifted him up, star in hand. He tried to put the star on the tree as quickly as he could. It was little crooked but he didn’t care at the moment, he just wanted _down_. 

“Ok let me down.” He said, nerves on edge.

“Hmmm,” 

“What? Hurry up I don’t like it up here.”

“Isn’t it a little crooked?” 

“It’s fine, let me down now.” 

“Fix it.” 

“No!” 

“I’m not gonna let you down then.” Challenge seemed to glow in his dark blue eyes. He glared as hard as he could as he leaned farther in. Chest against The back of Kaito’s head. He blushed, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. All of this for some bonding time. 

“Fuck you.” Kaito seemed like he wanted to say something in response, but he held back.

Once he was down he promised to himself he would never let Kaito lift him ever again.

* * *

“Oh no! I forgot I was supposed to give the fruit basket to my new neighbor!” He suddenly remembered, he had so much fu- ahem, he did so much today that he totally forgot.

“What?” Kaito asked bewildered.

“My neighbor, they were supposed to come today. I wanted to be nice and bring them a fruit basket as a welcoming gift, but then you came and I got distracted.” He rubbed a hand over his face, massaging his temples. He normally wasn’t this forgetful. He’d spent all night making that basket to lose have the opportunity to give it to his neighbor, this day was not going as well as he hoped it was.

“Shinichi, what are you talking about?”

“I’m saying-“

“ _I’m_ your new neighbor.”

He stopped mid thought.

“Well that’s awfully convenient, why didn’t you tell me before? It would have saved me a freak out.” 

“It never came up. Oh and by the way, did you really prepare me a fruit basket?” He questioned, hopefulness clear on his face. When was the last time that he’d seen these expressions before? They seem so genuine. Not the forced smiles he used when they first met. It was... nice.

“Maybe” 

Kaito all but beamed at him.

“We should go buy some hot chocolate, maybe we can watch a movie after we finish.” He just offered. He felt like squirming under the ecstatic gaze pinned on him.

“that’s a great idea Shinichi” the fond tone in his voice caught him off guard.

* * *

The ride to the store went without incident. It was rather nice actually, they managed to have some good conversations and catch up with what’s been going on in their lives.

It was only after they got there that things started going down hill. A woman decided that murdering her cheating husband (who was apparently having an affair with her closest cousin) in the middle of isle 7 was a good idea, while they were still picking from the assorted brands of hot chocolate available on the shelves. Needless to say it was a mess.

He spent the rest of the trip apologizing profusely. Kaito, being the humble human being he was, said there was nothing to worry about and that he couldn’t control the shitty actions and decisions people pulled. Stop worrying about trivial stuff that should not concern him, he said.

He was still sorry, and he very much wanted to keep apologizing, but he didn’t for the sake of the atmosphere. They arrived to his apartment in silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable, no, it was calming.

They barely made it to the kitchen door before they encountered their second problem of the day. And it hanging right on top of them, swinging it’s fake berries and leaves condescendingly. He looked to his side only to be face with Kaito looking fondly at him. It confused him, a weird fluttery feeling started blooming in his belly, he’s never felt this before… or well, he has, one time but that was when he was still in his high school years, when he’d had a puppy crush on his childhood friend Ran.

But that couldn’t be it… could it?

That’s when he noticed that Kaito’s face was starting to get closer and closer. He felt his eyes drooping a little. However…

“why don’t we start cooking up the chocolate?” he snapped out of his stupor, his voice an octave higher than he’d intended it to be. Kaito’s face showed… disappointment. He brushed it up and quickly paced to the cupboard.

They gathered their hot chocolate and marshmallow filled cups, and headed towards the sofa. It had an assortment of blankets and pillows ready for use. The tv on top of the fire place blasted The Christmas Chronicles on the side while they got comfortable on the couch.

They somehow ended with Shinichi laid on top of Kaito’s lap by the last minute of the movie. Shinichi was slowly drifting off into unconsciousness when Kaito shifted to look at him in the face. He looked at him in question, but otherwise didn’t make a move. Kaito started moving closer and closer and… when had Kuroba turned into Kaito?

He didn’t have time to answer as Kaito was already asking for permission to close the gap. He gave him permission by closing the gap himself. He found out sitting on Kaito’s lap, his side against Kaito’s chest while kissing was very comfortable. His lips were a bit chapped, but still soft enough to feel heavenly (it made him feel a bit self-conscious).

As soon as they separated they started panting for breath, a comfortable silence with the credit’s music softly playing in the background.

“I may not have been able to become your best friend, but can you at least grant me the honor of being something more?” Kaito asked softly, unsurely.

He thought it over, he’d never felt like this for anyone else for what felt like forever. He was still a little confused about his feelings, he didn’t know what to make out of them, every time they touched he felt like his body was going to start floating, his body felt warm and his face lit up. It was so _confusing_.

“you don’t have to answer now Shinichi, I’m not asking for a reply right away. I just want you to give it to me when you are ready.” He said as softly and as comforting as he could muster. He didn’t want to ruin what they had right now by rushing things.

“alright, I’ll give you a chance”

“huh?”

“I said I’ll give you a chance”

“Shinichi, you really don’t have to rush it, take your time to deci-“

He tried to get up as much as he could in his current position, and cupped Kaito’s jaw in his hands. Looking at him fondly, he mustered, “I already thought it over. I want this Kaito.”

His counterpart looked like he was about to cry from joy.

“are you serious? Are you really going to give me a chance?” his voice was almost shaky. He smiled brightly.

“yes I’m dead serious.”

“thank you baby” He was enveloped by his arms, as Kaito’s head fell on top of his shoulder. It was a tight hug, but comfortable nonetheless.

“wait did you just call me baby?”

“maybe?”

His blush intensified.

“i-is that ok with you?”

“y-yeah, I like it.” He smiled, head dropping on top of Kaito’s shoulder. His face was burning but he was extremely happy. Happier than he’d ever felt on Christmas. It felt fulfilling. He was finally happy on a day which was supposed to be joyous, he felt like crying.

“thank you”

“Oh and by the way, I’ve been waiting for that fruit basket ever since you mentioned it, I better get it before you go to sleep.”

“you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
